


He Did It

by MaybeElliot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, KenHina if you squint - Freeform, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kodzuken, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeElliot/pseuds/MaybeElliot
Summary: Kodzuken jumps from his stupid gamer chair in surprise. “Shouyo, I’m live right now.” he says as if he can’t talk at the moment, but turns his full attention away from his stream regardless.“I know- I know I know, but Kenma-“ the boy, Shouyo, pauses,“I did it.”Kodzuken stares at the orange-haired boy. “You did it?”“I did it. Kenma-” he can barely contain his bright smile. There are signs of tears threatening to spill from his eyes when he continues.“I’m going to the Olympics.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 427





	He Did It

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this is one of my first fics so constructive criticism is welcomed
> 
> this isn't necessarily a ship fic but it can be if you look at it that way, it's up to you
> 
> thanks for reading :)

:)  
:)  
:)

“Hey guys it’s Kodzuken, today we’ll be playing Call of Duty: Cold War.” 

Kodzuken opens his stream as he always does, greeting his ungodly amount of subscribers. 

@kodzukens_cumsock: hiii  
@gmrxgrl: hell yeah B)  
@kodzukensimpsrise: play among us

“Cold War is the newest CoD game, and we’ll be exploring the new features, maps, game modes and whatever-“ Kodzuken begins but is cut off when an energetic and unfamiliar orange-haired man bursts into the streaming room. He’s not tall, but very tanned and muscular.

“KENMA!”

@ians2pbf: Who tf is that  
@phat_bussy: ayo someone’s in your house g  
@thereal_wap: who

Kodzuken jumps from his stupid gamer chair in surprise. “Shouyo, I’m live right now.” he says as if he can’t talk at the moment, but turns his full attention away from his stream regardless.

“I know- I know I know, but Kenma-“ the boy, Shouyo, pauses,

“I did it.”

Kodzuken stares at the orange-haired boy. “You did it?”

“I did it. Kenma-” he can barely contain his bright smile. There are signs of tears threatening to spill from his eyes when he continues. 

“I’m going to the Olympics.”

@gmrxgrl: YOOO  
@penis.parker.69: it’s my birthday  
@kodzukensb!tch: what

Kodzukens stream is now a thing of the past as he jumps from his gamer chair, staring at the orange-haired man.

“Oh my god...”

“I did it.”

“You did it. Oh my god-“

Shouyo is jumping up and down, way too high for any normal person, laughing. He moves closer and puts his hands on Kodzuken’s face, cupping his cheeks to look directly in his eyes. Kenma does the same. His voice softens and he says again, “I’m going to the Olympics, Kenma!”

Kodzuken smiles the most genuine, full toothy smile that’s ever been seen by his fans. He squeals, *he squeals*, and takes his friend into a tight hug while repeating *oh my god* to himself as if it were a mantra. 

@holy_shit: holy shit  
@bigbootybitches: Holy shit  
@kodzukens_cumsock: holy shit  
@ians2pbf: Holy shit :0

They hold onto each other for a moment before tears, happy tears, start to fall from the tan boy. Kenma again cups his face, looking into the other’s eyes. All he can think to say is *oh my god*.

Shouyo lets out a wet laugh, bringing one of his hands over Kodzuken’s. 

“Hinata, Shouyo, I’m so proud of you! I- that’s amazing!”

Hinata sniffles and chuckles, wiping his eyes. When he opens them again, he focuses his attention to the, again, ungodly amount of Kodzuken’s subscribers. Realizing that he forgot what he interrupted, the boy breaks from Kenma’s hold.

“Shoot, I’m sorry I- I’ll go now! I- gosh I have to call my family- Tobio that dumbass I have to call him too-“

Shouyo waves a quick hello and goodbye to the live audience. Kodzuken just chuckles and moves to sit back down to his game, and watches his friend as he walks away.

He can’t wipe the smile from his face as he continues. 

“Um.. okay so we’re going to start first with zombies mode.”

@kodzukensjoystick: uhhhhhh  
@acab.blm.strong: Oh my gosh  
@bigbootybitches: Sooo who got that recorded?  
@kodzukens_cumsock: AAAHHHH

The bright energy didn’t leave his face for the rest of the stream.


End file.
